Dying In The Arms Of An Angel
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Songfic to "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. After stumbling away from a car crash, Bella spends her last moments in the arms of the one she loves. But who is it? R&R!


A car crash. It was a car crash. After everything I had been through, Tyler's van, the group of men in Port Angeles, James, vampires, werewolves, after all that, it was a car crash that would end me. I could have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. It was my fault though, I wasn't paying attention, I had let my mind wander to things it shouldn't have, again questioning why Edward had left me. It was so strange though, not what I would have thought a car crash to be like. Tires squealing, horns honking, people screaming, yes, I expected that, but I didn't expect to not feel it. I had felt nothing the whole time it was happening, and maybe, maybe that's why I walked off into the trees. I couldn't take all the yells and smashing of glass to get to me, but I didn't blame them, I probably would have done the same thing, or faint from all the blood. But I had to get away, to sort out the numbness, so I took to the woods.

Which brings us to the present. Stumbling to my knees while clutching my chest that simply would not stop aching. I guess part of my windshield sticking out of it didn't help, but still, it should be illegal to hurt that much. I needed aspirin, better yet, I needed a doctor, I needed a hospital, I needed Charlie and Renee, and I needed the Cullens, yet I had nothing. I would have definitely traded the confusing numbness to this pain, it hurt so badly, it stunk like blood because my shoulders and down were soaked in it, and I was having a hard time moving again.

There was a gasp, somewhere up ahead in the trees, followed by a growl, and a shaky voice that sounded like it was at the end of a tunnel. "Bella." Before I could look up to see who called me, they were in view, their golden eyes full of tears that would never fall as they held me in their lap, calling my name over and over. And I wasn't so scared anymore, dying passed in my mind, I could feel it creeping up on me, and I just smiled, granted it was a weak smile that made the owner of the golden eyes sob, but still a smile.

_Hold onto me, Love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was_

_I love you and I'm not afraid._

I blinked the tears clear of my vision, mentally cursing at them for distorting my view of the angel above me. I looked down to see a pale hand in one of mine, and hesitantly reached my free one up to their cheek.

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arm?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight._

I was surprised when they leaned into my touch. I had thought they made it perfectly clear that they didn't care about me when they left. Which raised the question; why were they back? And were they all back? I hoped so, I needed someone to help get Charlie over this, it would crush him. First he loses his friend, and now his daughter? It didn't seem fair, Charlie was a good man, and he didn't deserve this.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree_

_Come and find me._

It began to snow and I could cry at how beautiful the scene before me was. If you didn't look at me that is, I was a big bloody mess, but everything else was perfect. Just like before they had left, they were all perfection personified and I was plain old Bella, following them around. I mentally shook myself, not wanting to think of things like that before I was no more. I didn't want to leave this world frowning, I wanted to leave it smiling up at the angel above me. So that's what I did, I smiled, a full strong smile and they did too, trying hard not to sob.

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight._

I gasped as the large hunk of glass was pulled from my chest, replaced with a ripped shirt to stop the bleeding. Black splotches began to cloud my vision as I mumbled incoherent words and odd sounds of pain. "Stay with me Bella, please stay. Don't leave me."

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake to know the truth_

_No one's there._

My lungs decided to give out then and I fought to keep in the one last, fragile little breath I had in me. I didn't want to waste it, and I tried desperately to form the words so they would be understandable. It was so hard though, my body began to convulse, looking for the oxygen it needed. It was now or never, I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I prayed that they would hear me clearly, past the blood pooling in my throat. "I love you." I didn't even recognize my voice, but it was intelligible.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me_

_As you fade to black._

"Stay! Just a little longer! Please!" They begged. My arms grew heavy and the one on their cheek slipped, but they held it there. "Please!" They whispered.

_Holding my last breath_

_(Say goodnight)_

_Safe inside myself_

_(Don't be afraid)_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_(Calling me, calling me)_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight._

"I'm going to change you." They whispered, searching my eyes for my answer. "I love you too much to let you die, I don't care what Edward does to me for it." They said, sweeping my hair back off my neck and bringing their lips to it. They lingered a few second before their teeth sank into my skin.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath._

My eyes had begun to droop until I felt the heart, the extreme heat surging through me, making me gasp in air. I screamed out in agony until I heard their whispered sorry, and then bit my lip to try and be strong for them. I searched above me for the golden eyes and found them, trying my best to smile a thank you. I took a deep shaky breath and exhaled their name. "Alice." Before the flames dancing around in my body became too much to ignore.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I don't know about you guys, but I think it was pretty damn romantic when Bella used her last breath to tell Alice she loved her. ^^**

**Review please! ^^**

**~Paige~**


End file.
